Where are you?
by jennierbts
Summary: Used to be No one to help I changed the title because some else used it before me. Not your normal Escaflowne fic. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne

No one to help

Walking keeping my guard up, "Where is that moron partner of my?" I let that slip. Walking thinking that I am going to be toast out in the middle of nowhere, why did he have to leave me here all alone. Well I guess I could have waited 5 more minutes, but he was taking so long. Stupid! Why do I have to be so impatient? Stop whining, what good is whining if I have Army skills. I will just find my way back.

"Dragonet, Dragonet do you read me? Where are you? I'm at ground zero. If this is one of your pranks I will kill you" I thought for two or three minutes and was going to answer him but, "Hitomi sorry I mean Dragonet please answer me."

How could I refuse him saying please and I wanted to get him for saying my name over the air in enemy territory, he also sounded worried too. "Dragon I'm alive don't freak! I'm just lost because you took your pleasing time and I went looking for you. And another thing, do you always forget no names over the air…."

"Dragonet kept talking I am tracking you with a little trick I found out."

"Is it one of those tricks that anyone can find me, because if it is I will never forgive you for getting us captured and….." I heard movement in the woods. I wasn't sure if it was Van or not. So my training finally kicked in and I threw a grenade that froze everyone in a 1/2 mile radios around me.

I took out my pistil and slowly walked to the sound when I heard a groaning that sounded like "Hitomi". I knew just from the sound that it was Van.

"Van is that you?" I asked the groaning.

"Hitomi who else would it be? I try being a helpful guy and what happens? You freeze me. But of course you have to be little, oh miss protective. Why did they have to give the girls those freezing things, when all they do is freeze their partners who are guys that are trying to help them?" He shouted to where he thought I was.

"Feel better." I surprised him, "Your little tracking thing was not that good if you can't correctly locate me." I noticed that he was expecting to get frozen, because he was sitting down.

"I do not feel better." He told me as I sat next to him preparing myself for a very long lecture, "I was worried sick that the enemy found you and then I felt mad because last week you played a little trick on me and ended up finding the village that I was looking for. Key word here stealer. And why do they have to give the girls those stupid freezing grenades when all they do is freeze their helpful partners and blame it on, ' have to be extremely careful.' I bet ten years ago when girls were not allowed in the front lines they did not have a problem on partners freezing in the middle of nowhere. And you know what, that little trick that I did, did help to find you. I just learned it last week from the village that you found, but I was the one that was supposed to find it. But tell me was that a prank you pulled, because if it was you better run now when you know you have a head start.Hitomi I was really worried. I told you to stay for one hour, I come back to give a full report and you are missing. Did you know that the reason I was gone so long is that I found that the enemy has an army of at least two hundred men, not counting women. When you where gone I thought that one of them took you. I was worried sick. If one of them really took you I would go down there and try to save you. But I figured that there was no blood shed so I called you on the radio. When you did not answer I called you again, I was so worried I called you by your name and was more worried when that happened because if you where captured they would know your name. But all that worrying for nothing, you called in and blamed it on me. Hey, I'm not frozen anymore. Let's go home."

"How come you couldn't find me with that new trick of yours?"

"I just learned it in that little village that you found and that I was supposed to find." He told me. If you didn't notice already I'm playing my own little trick on him. How it goes is that I keep him talking so that his anger is all released and he forgets all about our little incident. You see since girls have only been in the front line for two years then we are on watch. Even if we mess up (like I just did) we get put back into the lame places. And I also want to be in the CIA, so they are already watching me. I think that Van actually enjoys these freezing moments. It gives him a chance to lecture someone on their "wrong doing." And I don't think he will ever tattle on me because he knows how much I want to be a CIA agent and that is the only reason I joined the army. "Hitomi, are you even listening to me because this is important stuff. I keep on telling you that you can't day dream like you always do. If you want to be in the CIA then you have to learn. It will be hard on you, but even more hard if you day dream. No one will want a day dreaming partner."

That was then did I realize he is teaching me the best lessons I will ever learn in the easiest way. I looked him in those brown eyes and told him, "I am ready to listen, Van. Really if you want me to say your lecture sentence by sentence I will try. I may not get it done right but I will try, honest." I did not mean to put it in such a mocking and teasing way, but what was done was done.

"I don't feel like you are taking me seriously anymore. And you are always looking at the ground. I feel like I'm talking to myself. Hitomi when I give you advice or a lecture, please, look me in the eyes." I looked at him and took in all I could, black hair streaked by the sun, brown, chocolate eyes that always made me melt, and a man two years older than me and it showed it in his height, he is at least six feet tall. I was five' five", twenty years old, had brownish blond type of hair, had green eyes and had no make-up on (as if I wear make-up anyway). At the next look I took in his clothes, they where the same as mine, our camouflage. The only things different were the certain badge (a girl badge and a boy badge) and the badge that said our last names and rank. "That is better. How about we leave now?"

I heard something in the brush around us. "I don't think you will be leaving soon."

jennierbts


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne

No One to Help

One of the enemy snuck up on us, somehow "That was a touching tale but hand over the girl and she wouldn't get hurt. We have you surrounded, if you hand her over may-be we wouldn't kill you." Ten more of the enemy popped out. But as he was talking, Van took five of the freezing grenades from me. I knew what I had to do and Van nodded as we carefully stood up.

Van gave me a quick "good luck" kind of hug around the shoulders and whispered "I don't want another partner." And let go. As I walked forward they grabbed me. "Let's go back to base." Their commander said. "I would stay were you are and we wouldn't kill you."

"Get your filthy hands off of me. I don't want my pretty uniform contaminated by your gross germs. I can walk on my own, thank-you very much!" I told them disgusted by my pitiful job to survive. But I knew Van would save me.

When I finished telling them my disgust, the captain slapped me. "That is no way a lady should act or talk. You also starting right now have no right to speak to a man like that. You will never serve in any kind of military and will be a devoted wife." He commanded.

"I will never be a devoted wife to the likes of any of you. I will flirt and use my charm on other men, make you have the hardest time in the world, when I cook, I will leave your food cold, and will never bear your children." He went to slap me again, I blocked it and took a hit from behind and fell down.

I heard a bang and saw a big flash. I tried to move, but I was frozen. At that moment I knew that Van could not take any more of their crap and also realized why girls were never allowed in the front lines until now.

Because men that knew who they tortured and that they had some morals could not watch a woman get beaten in front of them, without doing anything. "Are you hurt?" Van's soft voice asked, "You really need to learn when to shut-up. But that was pretty harsh and awesome what you said. You are a very brave girl. Don't look if you do not like men getting killed that can't defend them selves, but they could tell their commanders that there are Americans out here." I closed my eyes. I really hated to see defenseless people die, but they meant us harm so I understood his doing.

I heard eleven gun shots and winced at all of them. When that was over I opened my eyes and Van picked me up. As he ran I felt sorry for him. He had to run while carrying me, my gear, and his gear. Finally we stopped. When he put me on the ground he told me "I got a little carried away and threw two grenades." He looked at the ground.

"So that is why I still can't move. How long has it been?"

"Well, I threw them one hour ago and they each last a 45 minutes so you have 30 minutes left frozen. I want to stay here for the rest of the 30, I mean 20 minutes. I miss counted the time I threw it. "

"How come you got all mad at me for not looking at you?" I asked him.

"Think about it Hitomi. When you are giving someone the best advice they can get from you and their not looking at you, it's kinda' rude."

"I'm sorry Van. Will you forgive me?" I looked at him with my mocking sorry eyes.

"Oh, just stop that." He gave me a little shove. I fell over.

"Now I know how it feels to be frozen." Laughing I looked up at him.

"Indeed you do. Indeed you do." He sort-of gazed out into nothing.

"What are you thinking of?"

"How I even got in to this mess."

"I thought you always wanted to be in the army?"

"I did and still do."

"So what's the big deal?"

"Five months ago I got asked to be in the CIA. And refused it."

"You what?" I yelled at him.

"Let me explain." He told me sitting down next to my temporarily limp body. "When I was your age I always wanted to join the CIA. But then last year I changed my mind. And it was because of you." I tried to get up when I noticed that I was no longer frozen any longer. "We should get going." He said getting up.

"No." I grabbed his arm pulling him back down. "It is my fault you are not in the CIA and I want to know why."

"Not now. I promise to tell you later, but remember we are in enemy territory. We have to get out."

"But why? Can't we just stay here a little longer?"

"Not now Hitomi. I promise when the time is right I'll tell you. And don't go bugging me about it either. OK?"

"Fine!" I got up and started running away from him. I had no idea where I was going, but it seemed right.

I guess I was right because I got to base a full 2 minutes ahead of Jeff. But what do I care. It was my fault he was not fulfilling his dream.

"It is about time you showed up."

"Don't be mad at me Hitomi. Please not now."

"Well sorry I get in your way all the time." And stormed off.

I heard a knock on my door, "Hello."

"'Tomi, it's me open up." It was Van.

"I'm not here, but you can leave a message at the beep. Beeeeeep."

"Stop this Hitomi. It is about what I said. I-"

"Do you want to blame me some more. Well no. I don't want to hear it. I don't need you. I can make it on my own. You can just leave!" I screamed at the door.

"Please, Hitomi, Please. I need to tell someone this."

"Go tell someone else then." I yelled.

I heard a sigh and then "But it is you, who I need to tell this to."

"Sorry! I don't want to hear it."

Just then the door opened. Van came in. He shut the door and sat on the chair next to my bed. "It is hard to explain, but here I go. I ended telling you that, you where the reason why I did not join the CIA. That is true in many ways. Just hear me out. Then you can get a new partner. OK?"

When I did not answer he continued, "'Tomi, one day before I got asked to join the CIA, they told me was finally getting the partner I wanted, you. I was like, great a girl. Then they gave me all your info, like picture, how well you shoot, how fast you run, and your specialty. After I looked at that I thought wow! How can such a pretty girl, who can out shoot most guys I know and could run like the wind, be in the army? When I was waiting with all the other people who just got a new partner that was when the CIA guy came up to me. When he was talking to me I was looking for you. That was when I saw you and Carrie walk out of the airplane laughing. We are in a war against France and to girls not even 20 yet were having a blast-"

The door flew opened and Carrie came in, "Van, Tomi. They are ready for your report. Go to the Commander's room. Me and David will also give our reports. Then we should get a little break."

I jumped off the bed, getting away from Van. I was still mad at him. "OK. Let's go." I walked next to Carrie telling her how I almost got captured.

We finally reached the commander's room and knocked on the door. "Come in." We all went in saluted the commander and sat down, Carrie and I sitting next to each other and David and Van next to each other. "I have read your reports and am very pleased. Van and Hitomi did a superb job in finding about two hundred enemies soldiers. And David and Carrie did a fantastic job finding the village. But what you are really here is because I am giving you all a one year vacation, sort-of. You will go to D.C. and train men and women how to work together, got that? You have one week to pack up. Dismissed!"

We all got up, saluted the commander and left. "Yes! Vacation all we ever wanted. Vacation, yes we are getting one. Vacation finally comes at last." Carrie and I song, skipping down the hall.

"Girls!" Up ahead was our captain, Captain Walt. "So, finally leaving, I heard. We will miss you greatly. Now whose ganna be the fun around here?"

"Well Walt, it is only for a year. You will make, sir." Carrie told him.

"Oh! Is it that long?" He whined.

"Only a year, Walt. You will be fine. We will write to you. How about it, sir?" I asked him. Carrie and I were flirting with Walt.

"Waltsir! You flirting with our girls again." David fake punched in the arm.

"How many times do we have to tell you, lay off? Waltsir!" Van fake punched him in the stomach.

"Our heroes!" Carrie and I ran to Van and David.

"That's right, young ladies. Us cowboys just doing our job." Van put an arm around my shoulders. David did the same to Carrie. Looking at the really in shape, black hair, brown eyed captain, I say he was laughing. Looking over at Carrie (who by the way has black hair, teal eyes, and about 5'5"), to see her laughing so hard that she was about to fall if David was not holding her up. Then a good look at David, he is HOT! He has blond hair, hazel eyes, and is 6'. But I would prefer Van over David any day. Then I looked up at Van, to see him looking at me.

"What?" I asked. Dang! It was real hard to stay mad at him.

"You still mad at your hero." He asked softly. Stop Van. You are making me fell guilty now.

I stiffened up and told him, "Yes, as a matter-of- fact I am!" He let go of my shoulder eminently, I moved away. Everyone looked at us. "I'd better go pack." I walked to mine and Carrie's room, opened the door, went in, and started to pack.

jennierbts

* * *

f-zelda- I will try to update as fast as I can. Thank you for your review. And don't worry the romance level between Van and Hitomi will rise soon.

Meline- Thank you for you input. I will try not to repeat to much. Thats a bad habit that I have. I will review soon.


	3. Sorry everyone crappy AN

I'm really sorry but right now I am facing a writers block and can't think of anything. I also have a lot of crap to do lately. I have finals coming up, I'm working and also playing rugby. Just wait till May 26, LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! Then I'll be writing more. Well if you have any suggestions please just review and let me know thanks! Have a nice day!

jennierbts


	4. Chapter 3

School is done. YES! About time to. Only one more year. I gave you all a really long chapter!Thanks for reading and send in lots of reviews. Well I guess on with Where are You….. (Sucky title I know)

* * *

Where Are You?

A couple minutes Carrie came in and slammed the door shut, "What was that all about, Hitomi? Just leaving Van, like that? Uh?" She yelled at me.

"Sorry Carrie! But he blamed his past on me. I have a right to be mad at him." I screamed back.

"You are hurting him, Hitomi. He likes you a lot. I mean really, really likes you. I can tell, David can tell, everyone can tell, but you. Give him a chance. For your own sake." At that she left the room.

When I was watching TV I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and there was Van leaning on the door frame. Man, he was HOT! "What do you want?" I asked him.

"To talk to you."

"Come in."

We sat on the couch. "Why are you so mad at me Tomi? I really like you and can't stand it when you are mad at me." He told me looking me straight in the eyes.

"Because you are always blaming things on me." I looked away from his eyes and onto my toes.

He grabbed my chin and made me look at him, "Hitomi, I'm sorry. It is just that when I saw you that first time, you were so happy and innocent, and I was not going to give you up as a partner. And besides, I would never miss the opportunity to do this." He leaned over and kissed me. Van KISSED me! Wow! He pulled away. "The world didn't end, Tomi. And I wanted to do that for a really long time."

"You did?" I asked him.

"Yeah. When you stormed off and Carrie went after you, Waltsir and David told me that I was losing you. I was heart broken and decided to win you back."

"I guess I was hiding all of this from myself, because when you kissed me I realized that I really like you too."

He smiled and pulled me into his arms, "So I have won you after all." Then he kissed me again.

I woke up the next day way to late. Carrie was playing our beloved, Xbox, "Dang girl! How late was Van over here? You missed breakfast and he did too. But being the great friend that I am, I saved you something." She tossed me a bag with an apple, an orange, and a banana in it.

"Thanks Carrie." I was starving.

"So tell me about last night."

I sat on the couch next to her. "We got everything settled out and I have a new boyfriend."

"Van? How will JC take it? Will she like him?" JC stands for Jessie Christy, my daughter. You see two years ago I had this boyfriend; it was the summer right after I graduated, he was 20 and I was 18. Well to put a long story short, he raped me and now I have JC. My mother was so mad at first (not at me, at that loser, Dilandau,) then she was so excited to have a grandchild, she wouldn't let me put her up for adoption. Dilandau left the state, of course. My big bro, Jason could have killed him. I wish he did. Well, JC is a mini-me, I swear she looks exactly like me. Good thing too. I don't want a mini- Dilandau.

"I think she will love him and even try to take Van away from me. Well last night, we watched a movie, kissed, played Xbox, kissed some more, watched anther movie, and kissed even more. Great night that was."

"Gosh! You sure did kiss a lot."

"Well missy, were where you last night?"

"You know hanging with David."

"Oh? Really?" I said elbowing her arm.

"No! Not with David! Just take out the Xbox from your story and you have mine."

"You call your family yet?"

"No. I guess I should do that now."

When Carrie was on the phone, I got dressed. I was wearing my camouflage pants with my army green tang-top, the shirt was a little too tight, but not suffocating tight, just the tight that fitted perfectly. I left my hair down, that is shoulder length with no bangs, and put on my cool combat boots.

Just as I started to pack, again, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I shouted from my closet.

"Hey Carrie. Where is Hitomi?" She pointed to the closet that clothes were flying out of. Van smiled and started walking towards the closet.

I was throwing all of my shirts out of the walk-in closet, when Van walked in. I turned around just in time to see a shirt land on Van's head. I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing. He took the shirt off of his head and reached out his arm to give it to me. When I almost had it he threw out of the closet and grabbed my hand, pulling me into his arms. "Are you overly excited to go home?" He asked smiling.

"You mean all the shirts everywhere, that's just how I pack." I explained. He smiled and kissed me. As usual, I went limp in his arms. What a big girl I am.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Your morning kiss, Tomi." He told me letting me go.

"Hitomi, the phone is all yours. I need to talk to Walt. See ya." The door opened and closed.

I took Van's hands. "I need to call my family. Let them know what is happening. Okay?"

"All right I will just sit and wait."

I let go of one of his hands and held on to the other, and led him out of the closet. He sat on the couch and started playing Xbox. I looked at my desk, one of my shirts was on my desk and it knocked over JC's picture. How dare that shirt! I was livid! I threw the shirt back into the closet and put JC's picture back up. Boy did I miss that girl.

"Everything fine, Tomi? You seem mad." Van turned around.

"Everything is spankin." I smiled

"Alright, whatever you say."

I dialed my home phone number. "Hey Jason!"

"Tomi! How are you?" My older brother answered the phone.

"Shinning like a star. How are you?"

"Splendid."

"How's mom and JC?"

"JC is begging me to let her talk to you."

"Well don't tease her give her the dang phone, if she wants it."

"Talk to ya later Tomi."

"Mommy?" That was my adorable baby.

Remembering that Van was here I didn't call her baby just yet. I don't want to break the ice already.

"Hey JC. Are you being good?"

"Like an angle."

"So how was daycare?" I could hear her crying. "Oh, it's alright JC. Don't cry on me now. I might cry."

That got a little laugh out of her. "Mommy never cries. Not ever or never."

"When you were born I did."

"Really?"

"Not a lie. I was so happy and proud. I still remember that day."

"Tell me Mommy, PLEASE?"

I glance over to Van. "When I come home I will. I promise."

"When are you coming back?" She sounded excited.

"Next week, rascal."

She dropped the phone and I heard footsteps. "Granny! Granny! Mommy coming home next week."

"Really? Well hurry up JC. I want to talk to her." My mom replied.

"Kays, Granny." JC told her.

I felt a hand on my waste, which made me jump a mile. "I got bored, playing Xbox. Who is this? She looks exactly like you." He held JC's picture.

"I'll tell you as soon as I get off the phone. Look at this. You will enjoy it." I handed him my book with all my pictures in it, my very evil past.

"You were cute when you were a baby." He told me.

"And I'm not now?" I asked.

"Ten times more cute." He kissed me on the cheek. So much kisses!

"Mommy, Granny told me I have to give her the tele." JC was back on the phone.

"Well first tell me why you don't like daycare." I demanded.

"They don't like me. I'm not wanted in that evil place." She explained.

"Why don't they like you? And who does not like you?"

"The girls. They called me a name."

"What?"

"Army brat!" She started crying again.

"Oh. It is Ok. That is an honor to be called that."

"Really?"

"Yep. How about it, when I get back I will go to your daycare and tell those girls to leave you alone?"

"Ok. I love you mommy."

"Love lots, JC."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"See you later, momm-"

"Now give up the phone JC."

"Oh-alright." That was the hardest thing to hear, my little girl sad because I was not there.

"Hitomi! You are coming home?" My mom asked me.

"Yep, next week." I told her.

"We can have a big party. I am so happy my little girl is coming home."

"Only for one year, mom."

"It is better than only hearing your voice." She started to cry.

"No mom. Don't start crying. First JC and now you."

"I was just thinking how hard it has been on all of us, but extremely hard on JC. Five months without a momma. How dreadful. Jason is even moping, upset because he can't scare your boyfriends. Do you have one now?"

"Yep, but I'll tell you more when I get home. OK?"

"OK. Just wait till I tell Jason."

"No mom. Don't tell Jason."

"Well Jason wants to tell you something."

"Hey little sis." Jason came on the phone.

"Hey big bro." Van looked at me with a 'no not a big brother' expression. I pointed to Jason's picture.

"So you are coming home next week?" Jason asked.

"Yep, if next week even comes." I answered back.

"I asked Maggie to marry me yesterday." Maggie is Jason's beautiful blond hair, blue eyed, 5' 4" girlfriend. Just perfect for my brown hair, hazel eyed, 6' brother.

"Really, what did she say?"

"Yes. She was so happy she screamed out 'I love Jason'. Then I screamed 'I love Maggie.'"

"So I'm finally going to have a sister?"

"Yeah, seems so. Hitomi I have to go now."

"OK. Is there anyone else to talk to?"  
"No, you talked to everyone."

"OK, see you in a week Jason."

"Bye, sis, I love you."

"Bye, bro, I love you."

The line went dead. I looked at Van. Time to break the ice. "We need to talk." I grabbed his hand and led him to the couch "Sit."

"What is this all about? You breaking up with me?" Van asked worried. I leaned over and kissed him. "I guess we are still together."

"Van this is about my past. You see that picture of that little girl? She is my daughter. Her name is JC for Jessie Christy."

"You have a kid. How-why-no."

"When I was 18 I had this boyfriend. It was the summer after I graduated. He was 20 and he asked me to marry him." This was really hard; I was on the brink of tears. "I said no, I wanted to have a future. He seemed really mad. The he said that he would make sure I have no future. He raped me! Van, I got raped!" I started to cry.

He held me tight, rocking back and forth, saying "It's not your fault. That guy was messed up. It's ok." He stopped rocking me, when I stopped crying, but still held me tight.

"Jason, my older brother, went after him, when I got home and told him. I told Jason before I told my mom. You see, my dad left me, my mom, and Jason when I was two. Just to let you know Jason's your age. Well I wanted to put JC up for adoption, but we all decided otherwise. Now you know who JC is."

"How come you joined the Army after you had her?"

"Well I decided to lose weight, get back in shape and preparing my self for the Army was a great way. I also skipped collage and needed to make a living some how. But most of all I wanted to make JC proud of me. The girls at her daycare call her 'Army Brat'. She was hysterical. Can you believe it people actually calling my little girl 'Army Brat?'" I smiled up at him.

"You know you are in the Army right now, being my partner and my girl."

"Well I should pack about now."

"I'll help." He started to pick up my shirts.

"If you want to help, follow me." I lead Van into the closet. "This is my half," I pointed to the left side, "And this is Carrie's side." Pointing to the right.

"So what do I have to do?" Van asked.

"You can put all my shirts in this suitcase, the dresses or nice clothes go in this dress holder, and my uniforms go in the shirt suitcase. Is that enough to do?"

"Yea, I should be fine. Wait aren't your shirts everywhere around your room?"

"Glad you noticed. Now we need to get to work."

I went to my dresser and started to get all my underwear out when Van came up to me holding a blue dress. "Why don't you ever wear this? It sure would look beautiful on you."

I blushed and looked at the evil dress. "I don't like dresses." I flatly said.

"Then how come you have it?"

"My mom said that if there are dances she wants me to look my best."

"But two months ago you and Carrie had on belly shirts, and minie skirts on, with boots that went up to your knees. That's not your best."

"Now, don't you go telling my mom that! Anyways, it was just for fun, and we got double patrol for that."

"I remember having 2 weeks of patrol."

"That was also your obsession with smoking, too."

"I was bored to death. Anyways I quit a week after patrol."

"It was still nasty. I don't know how you could still run the next day."

"I'm in more than in shape, that's how." He went back to packing the closet clothes. We got done just in time for lunch.

As we were walking down the hall Walt came up. "Van I need to talk to you. This is big."

"I'll save a seat for you." I told him as I left them to talk.

I got my food and sat next to Carrie, remembering to save a seat I told David, who sat across from us, "Van is going to sit there."

"Fine, I'll just tell everyone not to sit there."

He started to get up, "David! I don't want to have patrol on our last week!" Carrie said in a hoarse whisper.

He sat back down and we all started to talk about how the food they gave us was nasty. We all had roast beef, jello, and fried beans. It all came from a can. Every lunch that was spent in the base, this is what we had. The only good thing was the Gatorade, beer, or water. We all choose Gatorade.

Then about fifteen minutes into lunch Van came over with a pale face. "Van what's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Nothing you should worry about Tomi. David, Walt needs to talk to you, too. We should go now."

David got up and picked up his tray. "Van you can't go now. You will starve yourself. Please eat. You will eat. Now were is Walt? We need to talk about letting you boys eat." I started to get up.

"Glad to know you worry about me so much Tomi. But this is an order, we have to go." Van told me very sternly.

"Well I will just tell Walt that if he won't let you eat you will get sick." I started to walk away when Van grabbed my arm.

"Hitomi, then if you are so worried grab me some food when you leave. If you go to talk to Walt, I will start smoking again." He had a smirk on his face.

I was stuck there; I didn't want to kiss a guy who smokes. Then I saw all eyes on us and decided to give up. He let go of my arm and I walked back to my seat.

"Van smoked?" Carrie asked, surprised.

"Yea, you remember the time we got double patrol. Well that is when he started and he quit when I said I wouldn't hang around him anymore because he smelt so bad." I answered.

"So he uses it against you? How sad."

"Now he has a weapon, if he smokes then I won't want to kiss him."

"Can't you just say if he starts to smoke again, then you will break up with him?"

"I was about to say that, then I saw everyone looking at us. I gave up. He must be pretty happy that he won two battles in a row."

I finished eating, cleaned my mess and put some fruit, Gatorade, and a chocolate cookie, Van's favorite, in a brown paper bag. Then I went on a walk through little garden we planted a month ago outside. I sat on a bench, waiting, knowing that Van will know I was here.

Finally fifteen minutes later he showed up, I was playing with little pebbles and throwing them at ants. I was pretending the ants were the French.

"So, did you grab me some food?" Van asked standing across from me. I threw the bag at him. "Thanks. I'm starving." He sat down next to me. I saw two ants try to run out of their little prison and poked them with a stick. Killing bugs is what we try to do on patrol that is if we can see them.

"What did you talk about?" I asked him when he finished eating.

"Oh, that." He groaned.

"Are you going to tell me or not."

"Hitomi, you know I'm not suppose to-"

"Van! If it was so important for you to not eat lunch and use a start smoking threat, then don't you think I should know?" I practically yelled at him.

He put his arm around my shoulders. "I had no idea you were worried. I'm sorry I worried you so."

"Would you PLEASE, get to the point!"

"There have been reports for six girls missing and their boy partner's ether killed or injured. Walt wanted to warn me and David to look out for you two. You and Carrie are the last two girls left in this division, which have scouting jobs, in the front line. Walt said that the French are taking the girls as they are doing scouting jobs and ether killing the boys or injuring them pretty bad. I told him about what happened yesterday. He was livid that we did not report it. We are heading back tomorrow, instead of next week, because you and Carrie are in danger here. We also get an extra year back in DC. When we go back we get three months of free time, then training the new kids, and then coming back here with them. All four of us will be the new kids' captains. But we still have to do scouting."

"All of those girls missing? I could have been one of them, but you saved me, both of us. And it was my entire fault. If I did not freeze you we would have gotten back with out them finding us. I'm so sorry Van."

He gripped my shoulder tighter, "Don't be sorry, Tomi. For one thing it is all my fault. If I called you on the radio then you wouldn't have frozen me. You just did what you where supposed to do. The other thing is we would have not gotten into that fight and became a couple."

I smiled up at him, "Very true." And leaned on his shoulder and he rested his head in my hair.

A couple moments later, I lifted my head. "Van, we need to call our families."

"Don't you worry about that, I already made the call. JC answered the phone; I told her mommy is coming home tomorrow."

"It has been a long five months here." I got up. "I should clean the desk. Are you done packing?"

He got up too. "Yes I packed this morning before I went to help you pack."

He walked me to my room, said good night and left to go to his room. I walked in my room, thinking of the very complicated day I just had.

jennierbts


	5. Chapter 4

Hello I'm back. Just wanted to say thanks to the reviewers! You guys rock my socks! Here's a preview for the forth chapter. Sorry guys I have a life.

Where are you

I woke up to my screaming alarm clock. "I'm going to murder that thing someday!" Scrambling out of bed I stumbled across the room to whack my alarm block, imagining a baseball bat in my hands. Carrie, awakened by the noise laughed and threw a pillow at my head, starting a huge pillow fight…………………………………………

This is a preview for chapter 4.


End file.
